Green Eyed Monster
by whitem
Summary: Kim's jealousy almost gets her in trouble. One-Shot...


Hello everyone. Yeah, it's another one-shot born of a little Plot Bunny with green eyes and sharp teeth. Hope y'all like…

Standard Disclaimer: What is a Standard Disclaimer anyway? Something that says 'I don't own the characters involved'? Well… I guess since it's true… (Oh, BTW, there is a minor OC in this that I created as well)

Green Eyed Monster

One particular Saturday afternoon, two young teens were to meet at the local Multiplex Theatre and spend some time with each other. These two teens had been dating for a little less than a year, but before that they had been lifelong friends. Who are these two teens you ask? Well… they are none other than Kim Possible and her boyfriend/partner in crime fighting… Ron Stoppable.

Kim arrived at the Middleton Marqui Multiplex and immediately started to scan the crowd that was starting to gather inside the lobby. There were teens everywhere, and Kim knew a large number of them, as most were from her school. Most were standing in somewhat of a line that led to the concession stand to get candy, popcorn and soda pop, while another group seemed to be concentrated near the bathrooms.

Kim continued to scan the area for her boyfriend, and finally she saw him from the back. She was about to call out when she saw something that couldn't be happening. No… it **shouldn't** be happening… and it **CAN'T** be happening!

Ron was standing next to a schoolmate of theirs who was also a mutual friend. Or, after what Kim was seeing… a **former** mutual friend. It was Tara, and the blond girl had her hand resting on Ron's back… His **lower** back. Her fingers were brushing the top of where his waist should be, as the long shirt of Ron's was pulled out as always, covering the waist of his pants.

Kim's eyes narrowed as she saw her former friend's hand dropped a little, and it seemed to give a bit of a squeeze. Then Kim saw something that her now soon to be dead friend do that she never in her life thought she would see again after her and Ron started to date. Tara leaned in and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek! It wasn't a quick peck by any means, as her lips lingered a bit, and Kim would swear that she saw a hint of a lick just under Ron's ear.

Another thing that had Kim riled up, was that Ron was doing nothing… **nothing**, to stop her!

_They are both __**SO**__ dead._ Kim thought, and began to march up to the two. She was about 15 feet away when Kim couldn't stand it any longer, and her voice carried across the entire lobby.

"Tara Renee' King… Get your lips off of my boyfriend!"

Tara whipped around to see Kim standing there with her hands clenched at her sides, and stomping directly towards her. The young blond girl was stricken with both confusion and fear. Her eyes were wide, and Tara found that she couldn't move. Her eyes darted around the immediate area, and the blond girl absently noticed how the entire lobby had gone deathly quiet, and that everyone seemed to have parted like a great body of water, letting the read headed storm approach her. She could see Kim's lower lip trembling a bit, and she would later swear that Kim's eyes were no longer green, but red with pure rage.

And that rage was directed directly at her. "I'm… sorry Kim?" Tara was able to squeak out as Kim was now toe to toe with the blond girl. Kim quickly snatched Tara by the wrist, making her yelp in surprise, and the red head's other hand rested on her shoulder.

Kim's voice hissed, and was low enough that only Tara could hear, and her grip tightened on the frightened girl's shoulder. "How **could** you Tara? You _know_ that Ron and I are together now. How could you do this to me? To Ron and I? I know you had a thing for Ron a few years back, but I never, **never** thought you would stoop to this!"

"Now I know how impressionable Ron here can be at times…" Kim reached behind her and grabbed Ron by the upper arm without looking. "And I know that he would be… very… taken…" Kim stopped in mid-sentence.

The red head squeezed the arm she was holding a little bit, and she noticed something that she hadn't just a few moments ago. Something wasn't quite right. For one, the arm she was holding wasn't as large as she thought it should be. It felt a little soft, and it definitely wasn't near as muscular as she knew Ron's was. After all, _she_ had been the one who had been coaching him in his weight lifting when he had expressed an interest in working out with her.

Kim slowly turned and looked at who she had a hold of, and her eyes went wide at who she saw. It most definitely **wasn't** her Ron! This boy looked similar, as he had blond hair, but now she noticed that it actually was a bit darker than Ron's. This boy's complexion was close, very close, but still not quite the same. There were even a few freckles under his hazel, not brown, eyes. The ears on this person were large as well, but yet not quite as big as her boyfriends. And oh how she knew those ears, as she had rubbed them and kissed them on countless nights.

Kim realized that she was still gripping this strangers arm, and she released it like she had been holding a hot potato. Her mouth worked up and down with no sound coming out, and she looked back and forth between this boy and Tara, looking for all intense and purposes like a confused red headed guppy. She finally settled with looking at her blond former cheer-mate, who now had her arms crossed across her chest, and what looked like a very irritated frown on her lips.

"Kim…" Tara said with barely contained and very obvious irritation, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Donald. Donald Steppison, to be precise. I met him in Upperton not long after we graduated. Donald?" Tara said as she uncrossed her arms, and rested her hands on Kim's shoulders while she stood behind her. "This is a friend and former cheer-mate from High School… Kim Possible."

"P…pleased to m… meet you Kil… I mean Kim." Donald said with a shaky voice, and slowly offered his hand in a friendly handshake. Kim slowly took the boy's hand and they shook hands in greeting.

Tara leaned into her friend's ear as Kim dropped the young man's hand from the greeting. "See Kim? It's not Ron. It's Don."

Kim stepped forward a bit, and Tara let her hands fall to her sides. The red head turned around to look into her friend's blue eyes. "Tara… I am so… so… sorry."

"I know Kim." Tara said with a bit of a smile. There wasn't a hint of jealousy, anger, or malice towards her friend. "I realize that Donald here might look a _little_ like Ron…"

"More than a little Tara." Kim said as a corner of her lip ticked up at the irony of her friend, who had previously been attracted to Ron before they had become an item.

Without either of them noticing, the lobby area of the theatre had gone back to it's normal noisy self, and it wasn't but a few moments afterwards that a recognizable voice called out. "KP! There you are. Somehow I got turned around when I first came in here. I don't think I've ever seen it this busy before."

Ron didn't see Kim give Tara a look that said _'Please don't say anything to him'_, and the knowing nod in return, as he was busy introducing himself to the other boy who had somehow moved himself next to Tara. "Yo-ha, Bro-ha. The names Ron, Ron Stoppable." He held out his hand, which Donald slowly took.

"T…Tara? He said with that shaky voice of his, "Why didn't you tell me you went to school with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

"I'm sorry Donnie." Tara said and gave him a quick buss on the cheek. "I guess it just never came up." Tara then turned back to Kim. "So Kim… What movie are you and Ron going to see?"

"Bricks of Fury VI." Kim said with a bit of irritation in her voice, but then it quickly returned to normal when Ron stepped back to her side after introducing himself to Donald. "What about you two?"

"Donald actually wanted to see that new Ben A. Fleck movie, Born to Run."

"I wanted to see that one as well, but this is a Sneak Preview Night for the latest in the Brick's of Fury Saga. There's no way Ron… err… we, would miss it." Kim felt Ron's arm snake around her waist.

"We better go Kim so we can get good seats." He then looked up at the couple standing in front of him. "It was good to see you again Tara, and it was nice to meet you Donald."

The two couples turned and started to walk towards their respective movies. Ron leaned into Kim and said, "Hey Kim? That boyfriend of Tara's? I can't quite put my finger on it, but have we met him before?"

Kim just shook her head with a smile in mild disbelief. "No Ron… We haven't met him before."

The end…

* * *

Yeah, it's probably real predictable, but I figure… what the hey…


End file.
